The More The Merrier: The 150th Hunger Games
by NinjaSharpie78
Summary: Peeta died saving Katniss. The games continued. And now we are here at the 150th Hunger Games. They WILL be the BEST games EVER! SYOT OPEN.


**Welcome to the 150th Hunger Games! I have BIG plans for this story. This story and any to follow are based on the book, not the movie. In this chapter we will have the reaping of the card in a few different POV's. First in just a Capitol girls' POV, then the head gamemaker, and then the president himself. There are about 8 spots open. Details will be below. But let the fun begin.**

**Audrianna Bedew (Capitol Girl)**

I am so excited! This is the first quarter quell I've experienced. My mom has told me about past quells. She was alive to see the last one. She said it wasn't very action-packed. She said that since for the quell there were no sponsors, the tributes couldn't get food or water from the Capitol, so a lot of them died from natural causes, which made for little blood. And years like that suck. Last year was an amazing year. The victor came from my favorite district, district 2. His name was Marx Lawrence. But my gosh was their blood. In the first day 14 tributes died. One, sadly, being a career from 1. But four of other dead tributes were captured by the remaining careers. Two of the tributes were boyfriend and girlfriend. The four were tortured, and 1 was forcefully drowned in the pool of blood. Two more tributes were brutally taken out by careers the next day. So they were down to the final 8, which consisted of the boy from 1, both from 2, the girl from 3, both from 4, then the boys from 5, and 10. The gamemakers started a forest fire to bring the 8 together. The tributes from the 3, 5, and 10 teamed up to go after the careers. They sneak attacked, and killed the boy from 1, and the girls from 2, and 4. Before the three were finally killed. So it came down Marx, and the boy from 4. The fight was bloody but neither were giving up until Marx got a good stab on the boy who fell and rolled down a hill, into the fire, and burned to death. My god, was it amazing!

But I still have hope for this year. I think it will be a great year. The seal comes onto the the screen of our new 84" flat-screen TV. I also have a lot of my friends over. They show the stage, and the president walks on. He reminds us of all of the past quells. Some sound really cool. Such as the 2nd where 48 tributes went in. How a boy from 12 won I don't know. For the third the tributes were between the ages of 4 and 14. Then they hid the cornucopia in the 4th, and then there was no sponsors in the last one.

"And now for the reaping of the card for the 6th quarter quell," president Snow the Second says into the microphone. A boy walks onto the stage carrying a big box. President Snow draws a card with a big _**150**_ on it. He opens it, reads it and begins to speak. This year to remind the districts that not only are the children being sacrificed, each district will supply one extra tribute, whom of which can be anyone in the district, young, old, or even victors." With that the seal comes back up, and we all start screaming with excitement. These just might turn out to be the BEST GAMES EVER!

**Neon Aubrelic (Head Gamemaker)**

My mom used to tell me a story. About these four birds called the birds of paradise. She said they used to ravage towns, and take people away. They were big birds. Bigger than eagles, even. Each one represented a different season. The thunder bird in the spring. The fire bird in the summer. The wind bird in the fall. And the ice bird in the winter. Some say there was actually four different birds, three of which would be in hibernation three seasons of the year. Others there was one bird that would just go through a transformation on the solstice of each season. But either way these were deadly birds. They had a huge wing span, a sharp beak, and long sharp talons. They would take people and kill people. So towns began making sacrifices each season, and the birds would leave them alone. I loved that story growing up, and I still do.

This is my first year as the head gamemaker. Last years head retired after having one of the best games of all time. So I have a lot to live up to. My team better not screw anything up. They shouldn't because they haven't in the past. But there are my worries. There is a lot of pressure on me right now. Because I CAN'T screw up.

**President Snow II**

This quell sounds very... interesting. Perhaps dangerous, but interesting. The head gamemaker better not screw anything up. Because he has a lot of potential and I wouldn't want to... force him into early retirement, if you know what I'm saying. But there is a lot riding on these games. The crowd is super excited, and I wouldn't want to disappoint them. But I must keep in mind that the danger of these games are great. One spark could set off rebellions in those districts. Just the idea of the quell could set them off. But if they do rebel they will get what they deserve.

But let's focus on the games for now. Hopefully we just breeze through them with plenty of blood to make the public happy. This way we can move on, and the games will continue. But the idea has me excited. Victors possibly going back into the arena. I love it.

**Okay. There it is. The very first chapter. There are about 8 spots open currently. All of the info, and forms will be on my profile, so get there and submit through PM ONLY. And these games WILL be the best ever.**


End file.
